Is age an obstacle?
by WonderKyouhei
Summary: A story about Swordcraft Story 2, postgame: After defeating Guren and after discovering special rooms in the old dungeons, Edgar and his guardian beast are exploring the last and most dangeous cave. The first chapter was uploaded at school but shhhh, you don't know about this! Probably the first EdgarxLynn here.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, before starting this fic I'll tell you some things.

1\. I picked EXeLD and I got Lynn's ending on my first playthrough, so this fic will follow this route.

2\. I have the Noble "Inster here the weapon you crafted" as the strongest weapon in Story Wise, so I'll use it.

3\. I defeated Golden Rampage Rabbit and then the extra bosses

4\. I have EXeLD as a male, because of his voice actor.

* * *

It's been two months since he defeated one of the greatest menace that the world ever faced: a summoner as strong as cruel named Guren. With his powerful magic, he possessed the demom Goura in order to rule and destroy the entire world and many years before the same Guren , still using Goura, managed to kill the first Edge Fencer: Graham Colthearts. But his son, Edgar Colthearts managed to build a weapon strong enough to damage Goura's body, then, thanks to a piece of Goura's soul, the young fencer combined his power with a sacred jewel, the Red Daemon Gem, powering up an armor which was already capable of a great power, the Mono Shift.

But Edgar knew that he couldn't do all by himself, he was helped by his friends and his adoptive family. Bust most of all, he was helped by his Summon Creature, a mechaniloid soldier called EXeLD. Even though the last one was a robot, he shown great feelings, one time he even tried to pray for his master, but Edgar doesn't know that as he was talking with a woman.

Now, Edgar is traveling around the world in order to make new weapons and to become stronger. He and EXeLD defeated some powerful monsters like a satellite eye, the Death Reaper himself and a little but dangeous rabbit which turned golden, that was surely the toughest challenge even with the Mono Shift. After some rest, they went to the Hot Oni Springs.

"Aaahh, I remember this place." Said Edgar. "We met those two siblings who attacked us."

"But we were stronger, thier chances against us were below 1 percent."

"Actually they were pretty strong... You know, you tend to overstimate yourself EXeLD."

"Are you saying that my calculations are not correct?" Asked the robot walking towards Edgar.

"Uhm... I am not sa-"

"Do not lie! You are saying that I made errors! Impossible... IMPOSSIBLE! IM-PO-SSI-BLE!"

"Oh for Goura's sake." Edgar already knew what was going to happen. EXeLD started to smoke, then his eyes vanished. Some seconds later, he activated again and made a sound like a bell.

"Good morning Master. What happened?"

"Uhm, nevermind! We should go, I am curious about this unlock talisman."

"To see what it does we have to finish this dungeon again, where the monkey cursed those two ninja siblings."

"Yeah your right." Strangely enough the two did not had to fight any monster... Probably the couple defeated them, so Edgar and his Summon Creature hadn't any trouble. "Also I remember that we foug-"

"Yeah? ... Why did you stop, Master?" EXeLD turned where Edgar was looking, and he realized why there wasn't monsters.

There were two siblings, but not the ones they were talking about earlier.

Edgar could recognize those two figures by a mile, but he did not manage to say a word, so his Summon Creature talked for him. "Ehy Ryouga, Lynn." In that moment, Edgar mentally cursed his robotic friend for his... Yeah, robotic way to act.

The couple turned and saw Edgar and EXELD. The one named Ryouga hailed happily the two, when the woman Lynn smiled.

Edgar walked towards Ryouga, his best friend. The blue haired man and his (adoptive) sister had left Edgar's village because of Guren. Ryouga wanted to awaken Goura and always tried to stop the Edge Fencer, but in the end, he was doing this to sacrifice his own body instead of Edgar's.

"So." Ryouga said putting an hand on Edgar's shoulder. "How have you been?"

"Master Edgar seems incapacitaed since he saw you. So I'll speak for h-"

"Shut up EXeLD!" Edgar snapped. "I am just... Oh my god!"

"So what? Are you going to cry again?" Ryouga teased his friend and chuckled.

"Funny as always." Edgar said with an annoyed smile on his face. "By the way, did you defeat all the monsters here?"

"Yeah, I was training... But this place is full of weaklings."

"Also, I wanted to have some relax." The woman said.

Lynn, Ryouga's adoptive sister. She always tried to cheer up Edgar when Ryouga betrayed the village, giving him moral support... More like fake support since she was bonded to Guren and tried to kill Edgar. But he forgived her, he was too kind to hate someone. "Hi there." She smiled and approached the blonde boy.

"Greetings Lynn." Said EXeLD

"Uhm, hi Lynn. What do you mean by relax?"

"Didn't you see those springs? I love to have hot baths over there. And what are you doing here? Want some relax as well?" She finshed with a grin on her face which made Edgar blush a little.

"Uhm, a-a-actually I'm here for something else."

"We are here to to see what a certain talisman does."

"A talisman? And what do you hope to find here?" Asked Ryouga.

"Well, we found some special places inside of Goura's lair, then we had some battles inside deepest rooma of the Machine Factory, the Tropical Beach and in the Ice Canyons, so we are trying here. Besides, look at that rock, it looks like it is covering something."

"Hhmmm, maybe you are right."

Edgar walked towards the rock and the talisman blinked. Then it flied by itself and touched the rock which dissaperead in a red-ish light, revealing a tunnel. "Wow Edgar, you never cease to surprise me." Lynn giddled.

"Uhm, thanks Lynn." He smiled shyly.

Ryouga knew that moment too well, Lynn was toying with Edgar by teasing him, she did that almost every time she saw the boy. It always worked, and both of them knew that Edgar couldn't resist, he even confided with Ryouga calling her sister a "total babe".

He wasn't against this type of situations, but he was worried. Not about Lynn but about Edgar, what if they got engaged or even worse, they got married? Not that Ryouga was jealous of his sister, neither he had some special feelings for Edgar, but living with Lynn... Maybe his alliance with the foolish summoner Gedharm Camcarossa wasn't that bad.

"So, are you going to enter in that tunnel?"

"Yeah, this is our last mission here, for now."

"I have an idea, why won't we join forces?" Asked Lynn. "I want to see how much stronger you are since the last time."

"Yeah, she is surely curious about your strenght." Said both Ryouga and EXeLD.

"Ahahah, go on Lynn, we'll follow you!" Replied Edgar pushing Lynn inside the tunnel. "That sarcasm wasn't necessary." He said.

"I am not programmed to be sarcastic, I haven't any fault." Said EXeLD, hoping that at least he could be out of that, but Edgar's glare did not yield. "Er... I detect a great power inside of the tunner, I want to test my power!" Then the three followed Lynn

"You can equip your hammer to hit the geysers, me and Lynn will take on the monsters who will attack us. Maybe this time I am going to have some fun." Ryouga said with a grin, then he emanated a demoniac aura, in the end he transformed in a brown humanoid beast with orange hands and claws.

Then Lynn transformed too, becoming a humanoid creature with some giant hands behind her back, one of them was holding a black and blue spear. "You should stay on your guard Lynn, you lost all the strenght that Goura gave to you."

"I know brother, I am not a fool." Lynn replied, annoyed by her brother.

"Ehy, that is Toumei! Hi!"

"Edgar? What a surprise, I never thought to see you again... And... Those two..."

"Uhm, as I told you the last time, they are not on the bad side anymore." Edgar tried to defend his friends.

"That's right, we are free from Guren..." Said Lynn, walking towards him."You belive in Edgar, am I right, great shaman?" She continued emphasizing the word *great* making Toumei blush a bit.

"Uhm... All right, Edgar come here, I must recharge your gems."

After a strange ritual, the three gems that Edgar gave to him emanated a red, dazzling light. "Very well. Be spirited, both of you, Edgar and EXeLD."

EXeLD never cared about spirits but to avoid Toumei's endless blabbing he just nodded and the group started to explode the dungeon. As Ryouga expected, the monsters were much stronger than those pitful creatures near to the springs, and some times he and Lynn even needed to use them healing spells and other magic attacks, like the Burst Flare or the Chain Spark.

Sometimes even Edgar had to fight, using his Noble Buster, a weapon virtually indistructible and the only one capable to damage demons like Goura. In the end they managed to reach the end of the cave.

"Ehy, is that a monkey?" Asked Lynn when she saw a giant monkey with a necklace.

"Uh? Oh yeah, I guess it is the guardian of this place."

The monkey was staring them without moving or doing anything, probably if they left, it wouldn't attack them. But Edgar needed matierials to make stronger weapon so he prepared to fight, but the monkey was fast and attacked the blonde boy, sending him to a rock-wall.

"Edgar! Are you okay?" Asked Ryouga, reaching him.

"Urgh, yeah I am all right! Do not worry, I'll use the Red Dae-... Wait where are them?"

"Master Edgar, the monkey stoled your gems!"

"WHAT? How could it possibly take them when they were inside my bag?"

"Actually, Edgar... You put them inside your pocket after than shaman recharged them..." Said Ryouga with a dissapointed smile on his face. Edgar was as strong as careless, a great defect that Ryouga always tried to erase... Without any good result.

"Master Edgar, you are too distracted, haven't you learn anything from the day when Gabriel stole th-."

"Argh, please both of you just shut up." Said the blonde, irritated.

"Chain Spark!" Said Lynn and a purple thunder was thrown by her hand, then she attacked the monkey with her spear but the animal grabbed her extra arm and punched the woman in the stomach.

"Lynn! You overgrown monkey...!" Edgar jumped and tried to slash the enemy with his sword, but it blocked the weapon with its giant collar. Though, EXeLD managed to hit the monkey with his sigma collider, then Ryouga took Lynn away from the fight. "Stay here, Edgar and I will handle this."

"But..."

"No buts, this guy could be even stronger than me... Quick Move!"

A green light apperead around Ryouga's body and he attacked tbe monkey with his Burst Flare. "Ryouga!" Said Edgar. "Is Lynn ok?"

"Yeah, I told her to stay away from us. I think that EXeLD should leave too." "Your right, EXeLD! Go with Lynn, we will take care of this."

"As you wish, Master."

As EXeLD left the battle, the two friends rushed at the monkey and attacked it, Edgar with his sword and Ryouga with his claws, and the duo managed to damage the enemy which started to spit fire, but they easily dodged it. Then the animal tried to punch Edgar.

"Ryouga, attack this monkey while I distract it!"

The Edge Fencer grabbed his spear and started to block the punches with it, and the Summon Creature used his favourite attack, the Thousand Claws against the monkey, making it collapse to the ground, but the battle was far from be over. The giant primate jumped and spit fire from its mouth against Ryouga, damaging him. Then after pushing Edgar away, it grabbed the creature.

"Dammit... Hang in there Ryouga! Gale Strike!" The young fencer attacked the enemy with an energy wave created by his Noble Buster. The monkey groaned and left Ryouga whom used his combo again

* * *

"Wow, my brother is really enjoying himself. You know EXeLD, lately he is always searching for a challenge as he said earlier."

"Can I ask you something, Lynn?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why did you hold back against Master Edgar in Goura's lair?"

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"You always manage to block my Master when you meet each other, his temperature tends to rise when he is close to you. Why didn't you use that power when fighting us?"

"Wait, are you referring about...?"

"About the thing you used against the water spirit too... If my data is correct, it was called sexiness."

"Oh!" Lynn blushed. "Well... It's complicated."

"Now I can see that YOUR temperature is rising now."

"R-really? You must be joking EXeLD." And the woman made a fake laugh.

"I am serious, though I'm not programmed to be sexy... Maybe Master Edgar has some inner sexiness? It's because of that, am I right Lynn?"

"Uhm... How about keeping this as a secret, at least for now?"

"I cannot assure anything, I must be honest with my Master."

"I see... How are you feeling EXeLD? It seems you are damaged from the previous battles."

"My energy is at 53 percent and assistance would be appreciated, why are you asking me this by the way?"

"If you won't keep the secret I will deduce you trust Edgar more than anyone... So we don't need Orin to fix you, am I right?" She smiled innocently.

"Calculating... You are so mean!"

"So, how about a... Craftknight promise?"

"... I promise I won't tell anything about Lynn's feelings."

"Can I trust you?"

"A Craftknight promise is tougher than any steel!"

"Good robot." She giggled.

"AAAARGH!" Edgar was punched by the primate and thrown near to his creature and Lynn. "This guy is really tough!"

"Master, should I use my healing po-" The robot couldn't finish because of the monkey which spit his fire against the three. "Now I am done with you!" Lynn grabbed the enemy with her extra arms and attacked it with her spear. But she wasn't strong enough, the monkey effortlessly got free and hit her with its collar, making her faint.

* * *

"So, this is a new region, right?"

"Yeah it seems so..."

"I am sure we will have a lot of fun here..."

* * *

*... y... ke... p...*

*... ste... mon...*

*Lynn... Wake up...!*

*Sister, c'mon!*

"Uurgh..." Lynn opened her eyes and saw EXeLD with Ryouga.

"Sister! Are you ok?" Ryouga asked, worried about the woman.

"Yeah, thank you. Wait, where is Edgar?"

"Master Edgar is fighting the monkey, he and Ryouga managed to take the summonite gem!" Replied the robotic summon creature.

"Groooaargh!" It groaned in pain after a powerful attack from Edgar. The boy now was wearing a gray armor with some red traits, his hair went spiky and he was holding a giant sword, even bigger than his Noble Buster: That was the Mono Shift, his trump card. Now Edgar was fast enough to dodge any attack, and when the monkey finally managed to hit him, he wasn't effected at all. "This is for my friends, DISSAPEAR NOW!" The Edge Fencer finished his enemy with a energy wave from his saber, sending the monkey to a wall.

Then the boy disactivated his super form. "I can't afford to lose... Ehy guys, I did it!"

"Ehy Master, Lynn finally woke up!" Said the creature. "Really? Lynn!" Edgar runned towards the group, expecially towards the woman. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, EXeLD and Ryouga took care of me while I was... Sleeping." She giggled a bit. "Ahahahahah, well I'll check those two boxes." He walked towards the boxes and opened them, then he returned to the group. "Look at this materials, I am sure that... What's the matter guys?"

Edgar saw his best friend with a serious look on his face, he seemed so angry... But why? "Ehy Ryouga..."

"I thought I told you to stay away from that monkey, Lynn..."

"Uh? Oh yeah, but in the end we managed to survive, there's not reason to be worried."

"That's not the point! You slowed all of us by putting at risk your life like that!"

"Oh... Well Ryouga, now y-"

"You lost your powers, Lynn!" Ryouga interrupted his sister. "When will you learn to listen to other people? WHEN?"

"Brother, I..." Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Ohoh, that's nice, are you trying to make me feel sorry with this trick? Well that's not gonna work sist-"

"Ryouga STOP!"

Edgar pushed away Ryouga and hugged Lynn. "You are going too far with this!"

"Stay out of this, Edgar, this is not of your buisness!"

"We are a team, of course it's my buisness!"

"Edgar, you have your sister and I have mine, do not meddle with my family! Or else..." And the demoniac aura appeared again

"Ryouga, you are right, Lynn acted without thinking... And maybe you are right about the fact she should have stay where she was, but she was trying to help us!"

The eyes of the summon creature went wide at those words, but not for what Edgar could think. "Well I should have predict this... You are blinded by her charm too."

"RYOUGA!"

"Eheh... He is just right." Lynn pushed Edgar away from her and smiled. "I always trick people, you should know me."

"Lynn, what the hell are you saying?"

The woman left the springs and went near to the secret cave, ignoring Edgar who begger her to wait. The two friends along with EXeLD followed her and they saw a familiar light, she used the teleporter. Edgar and Ryouga looked for her in every fortress, Wind, Water, Thunder and Fire, the blonde boy even went to the village, but no traces of Lynn were found.

The three warriors met one last time, in the Goura's lair. "Did you found her?" Asked the brother, but the Edge Fencer did not answer him.

"Edgar... I..."

"Ryouga, you're a dick."

Those words surpised Ryouga but more than him, they surprised EXeLD. He was usually more straight than his master, due to his robotic nature, and even when Edgar shown some honesty, he never reached such levels. "I am going to home now."

"Are you going this soon Master?"

"You are free to return when you want, but take care of yourself." And he went to his home, hailed Blaire, Tataina and Orin and after dinner, he went to sleep without going out.

 **Phew, I finally managed to finish this chapter, it took me a month! Meanwhile I made a fanart about this chapter: art/That-s-enough-Ryouga-570838658**

 **The next chapter will talk about Edgar and Lynn :3 Maybe lemon maybe not, hehehehe e.e**


	2. Chapter 2

"Edgar is strange lately..." Said Tataina to his father.

"Yeah, after Guren's defeat, he usually tries to get his old bed back, but these nights he goes straight to the weapon laboratory... I wonder what happened."

"Mmhh... Probably he got... Rejected by Nina?"

"That's not possible." Said Orin. "I visit Nina everyday to see Borgrim and she never told me anything about Edgar."

They got interrupted by the young fencer who was trying to not fall. "Good... Yawn... Good morning guys. Where is EXeLD?"

"He wanted to talk to you in the forest."

"Uh? I wonder why? Well I am going to see him."

"Ehy brother, wait for the breakfast!" Said Tataina.

"I'm not hungry, sorry." He walked towards the door. "Ehy wait you jerk! You could at least try to eat the food I am mak-"

"Is not that, I wouldn't eat even something made by Orin today."

"Stop right there kid! I don't know what is your problem and I don't want to disturb you, but you won't be cruel with yourself and with your body!" Said the red haired man, Edgar's master: Blaire. "We can't know what will happen in future and you have to be prepared!"

'Here we go again, always saying stupid things...' "Listen Master Bl-"

"No buts! Now you will eat the breakfast and THEN you will go to see your guardian beast."

"I always managed to fight properly for more than a week without having any breakfast, do you remember?"

"That was an emergency! Now we live in peace, we have more time to think about ourselfes."

"You just said that we can't know what will happen, maybe now EXeLD is struggling against a new enemy. And as I said, I am not in the mood today, please let me going in the forest now."

"Edgar is right dad, maybe he just needs some time alone." Orin supported his adopted brother. "Besides I think I know what happened to him."

Blaire remained in silence for a while, then he closed his eyes. "Fine, you can go, but be sure to return alive."

"Do not worry Master." The two brothers went outside and the younger one asked. "Orin, why did you told Master Blaire that you know my problems?"

"Because I do. It's because of a girl, am I right?"

"Uh? Well... Kinda of." He admitted.

"Ohohoh, and who is the lucky one? I assume that it cannot be Nina, right?"

"Yeah, I didn't see her since Goura's defeat."

"Oh I get it, she must be the summoner that you claimed as stronger than you... Roris... Torres..."

"First, her name was Toris. Second, no she is not the problem. And third, it's NOT the way you are thinking about. In fact she is not the main problem."

Once they went in the forest, they saw EXeLD waiting for his master and Orin's eyes went wide. "Is that..."

"Hi Orin, long time no see uh?"

"Lynn! Are you all right?" Asked the blonde boy, running towards the woman.

"Yeah, I met EXeLD last night and I told you to come here. May I talk to you in private?"

"Uhm... Yeah ok... Sorry Orin."

"Don't worry Edgar." He said before his brother and Lynn left them. "So she is Edgar's problem... EXeLD, do you know what happened?"

"Me and Master Edgar met Lynn and Ryouga at the Oni Springs, but they had a violent argument..."

"You mean Edgar and Ryouga?"

"Affermative."

* * *

"So Edgar, how have you been?" Asked the woman.

"Very bad Lynn, I was really worried about you, and R-Ryouga as well..."

"We reunited the night after that incident, so it's ok now."

"Glad of that." He put up a fake smile.

"You have the same expression that my brother had when he found me, he told me it was nothing but I don't belive him."

Edgar sighed. "It's all my fault. I-I s-shouldn't do t-that but I was s-so angry... I..." He stopped when the woman put her hands on his shoulders. "Take a long breath and tell me what happened."

After following Lynn's advice, the edge fencer started his short story, telling her how he and Ryouga searched for Lynn and how Edgar called his best friend a dick.

"And that's how the story ended. And that's why I can't be happy this days..." he bowed his head

"Edgar..."

"It's all my fault..."

"That is not true, stop that."

"No Lynn... I just met my best friend and I ruined the moment... I am an horrible person." and he was stopped again, this time by a slap across his face. He looked at the woman with a surprised face without a word.

"I don't want to listen such foolish things anymore! You may overdid it, but it's not completly your fault, and most of all, you aren't horrible at all!"

Edgar blushed at those words and when Lynn realized that she said, she blushed as well. "Do... Do you really think I am not horrible?"

"I do... In fact... You are a wonderful person, Edgar. You always been kind to me, to Ryouga... You never gave up and cared about my feelings. And I will never forget how you easily forgived me when you discovered that I was just tricking the entire village, how you fought so hard to save me from Guren. Besides, Ryouga might act all tough, but he is a cute guy that forgives quite easily, just like you."

"What's your point?" He blushed again.

"That you mustn't so severe with yourself. Everyone commits errors, and errors doesn't always make someone a bad person."

"Maybe you're right... Yeah, definitely. Thank you Lynn." He smiled at the woman, then, "...I just said those words, right?"

"Yeah, you did." Lynn grinned. "And now, you have to thank me in a proper way." She placed her hands on his cheeks. "We are all alone, no one can bother us."

"Uhm... I am a bit embarrassed..." Now his face was as red as a Blaze Ore.

"Don't be, just relax and close your eyes as I get closer to you."

She smiled seductively shortening the distance between their faces and the young blonde obeyed at her command. He was ready, his heart was beating like crazy at the idea, thinking if was the right thing. After all, he was only 15 while Lynn was over 20 and Blaire would have never tolerate something like that, and probably the entire village wouldn't. Then she finally did it, the moment she waited for weeks: thier lips met in a gentle, soft kiss that erased every doubt by Edgar's mind, they were replaced by an overwhelming wave of pleasure, he felt like crazy. Then the woman pushed him away.

"So, how it was?"

He couldn't do anything but stutter while trying to control his nervousness. "Calm down..." The summon creature touched his cheek. "It was... Very pleasent." Edgar smiled.

"I knew it." She giggled. "I finally managed to thank you... But now it's your turn to thank me."

"W-What?!"

"C'mon, you just saw it, right? It's not that complex."

"Well, you have a point... Ok I will." He said, blushing.

"Wow it was easy this time, you really liked my kiss uh?"

"S-Stop teasing me... Here I come..." he said, grabbing around her and leaning towards her body.

"Whoa!"

"D-Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all, I was just surprised... Go on, Edgar."

They looked each other, and when Edgar opened his mouth, a voice was heard. "Edgar, where are you!?"

The fencer suddenly realized that happened and left Lynn's body. "! That is Orin! I-I-I am sorry Lynn, I have to go."

"It's fine Edgar. I'll say hi to Ryouga from you."

"Ok, see you!" The fencer smiled and turned away to go to his brother when Lynn grabbed him by the shirt. "I will be at the fire fortress tomorrow, at sunset. Do not make me wait." She whispered at his ear "Uhm... I won't." "Good boy." She let him go as he went away. 'Wow, he was really into that...' Lynn giggled.

* * *

"Edgar, where are you? Stop playing hide and seek!"

"Orin, EXeLD!"

"Edgar, EXeLD told me everything." Said the red haired craftknight, a bit concerned.

"A-About what?" He looked at his guardian beast angrily.

"Don't look him like that! He made the right choice." He continued as his brother was sturrering. "You should have tell us about Ryouga!"

The blonde fencer looked at Orin with a stunned expression, he thought he would have been scolded because of his ecounter with Lynn. But he felt a sense of relief about that. "Yeah but I was sure that you would have be angry with me because of what he did..." He lied. "... Sorry brother."

"No problem, but the next time be sure to tell us everything." He smiled.

"Sure. I am a little better now, Lynn told me that Ryouga probably will forgive me."

"That's good, c'mon let's go back to home now. Dad is probably still worried and Tataina will surely kill us, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, we can't let her touch the kitchen! We don't have any time to waste!"

They ran like idiots with EXeLD still wondering what happened between his master and Lynn. His sensors could feel Edgar's temperature rising more than ever. The trio reached the house and unfortunately for them except for EXeLD, Tatiana already prepared the breakfast for the two brothers.

"Why did you took it so long? We were worried about you!"

"Eheheh, sorry sis!" Then Orin whispered to his brother's ear. "It seems we will be punished for taking our time uh?"

"Yeah, I'd rather challenge Goura without my Mono Shift."

After breakfast, everyone returned to their job and Edgar went to the laboratory, but he fell on his knees.

"What's the matter, Master? It's because of Tataina, am I correct?"

"Argh... I shouldn't take so much time... But I guess it was worth EXeLD. Lynn told me about Ryouga, he is fine."

"Yeah I heard you talking with Orin. Also I noticed something about your temperature, Master Edgar."

"Uhm..." He immediately thought about the kiss he had with Lynn and his face went red. "Master... Did you and Lynn thanked each other?"

"... Correct... But it wasn't anything of dirty, j-just a kiss! C'mon, let's focus on our job, we must test the materials we found in those rooms!"

The duo chose to begin with the strange Box they found after defeaing a Satelite Eye in the Ruined Factory in order to make a spear and with a cat paw figurine to make a claw. But the work took them a lot of time as the materials were hard to work with and Edgar was still shocked by the earlier events and they stopped only to have lunch and dinner. Though in the end they managed to do the weapons out of those materials and them were really good, expecially the claw which gave Edgar an extremely high speed.

"Wow, that weapons were amazing EXeLD! I wonder what the other materials will generate!"

"Of course they are amazing, I put all my effort into them, the result was obvious. Now I am going out, good night Master."

'Sigh, he always claim himself as the best. But he really helped me today, maybe he did better than me. Well, I am going to sleep now.'

At least, Edgar tried to sleep but he couldn't and we knew why. Her words about him, her kindness and most of all, her extreme beauty. The way she touched her face with her hands, the feeling of her body pressed against his, those soft lips, all this memories captured his mind and he was impotent. The blonde tried to free his mind thinking about his adventures with EXeLD, the battles against Gabriel, but in the end everything brought him to her, the summon creature who started his journey and ended it, the person that always supported him, the woman who always fascinated him: Lynn.

'... God, I think I am in love with her...'

 **Second chapter is here, folks! Sorry for everyone who wanted some scenes... You know, those scenes, nothing like that yet :c I don't have anything in particular to say sooooooo... R &R guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

The night ended and EXeLD was trying to wake his master up, without any result, so the robot went to the kitchen. "Oh hi EXeLD, how are you?" Asked Tatiana

"Good morning, I am fine but Master Edgar is strange, he always gets up soon at morning, but today he didn't even after my attemps to call him."

"First he refuses breakfasts, then he sleeps more than usual, that guy is hiding something." Said Blaire

Suddenly somebody knocked at the door, Tatiana opened it and she saw a blue haired boy with green shirt and blue pants. "Ehy Kyle, this is a surprise! Do you need something?"

"Let me guess, your rabbit wants to spar against Master Edgar right?" The boy nodded. "Well I have some bad news for you." Said the red haired girl. "He is sleeping and I cannot wake him up. He probably stayed awake more time than usually."

Only EXeLD and Orin could imagine why Edgar didn't sleep soon but they both decided to keep the secret. "True, we worked all the night to make some weapon with some special materials, I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

"Hisssss... HISS!" Rampage Rabbit went in the laboratory and the other three followed him, only to find the animal pulling the sheets from the bed, making Edgar fall. "Whoa, what the... You here?"

"HIIISSSS!"

"Good morning Master, as you can see, Kyle's rabbit wants to fight you again. I was trying to call you but you were impossible to wake up."

"Ahahahahah, what a strange pet you have, Kyle! Ehy why don't you stay here for breakfast?"

"Thanks but no thanks Sir Blaire, we're fine. Edgar and EXeLD, we'll wait near to Goura's gate as always. Come here Rampage Rabbit!"

The rabbit nodded and glanced Edgar and after a last "Hisss..." it followed his master. "Wow, that rabbit is quite rude eh?"

"I really don't like that animal." Added EXeLD. "He is far too violent to be a rabbit."

"And he defeated you just before we met."

"I needed to create a suitable strategy against it, and you know it Master Edgar, right now I can defeat him effortlessly." _Sure you can, but the one who must fight it is always me._ The blonde fencer thought. "Anyway let's have breakfast, so we can spar!"

* * *

"It seems I was wrong, this place is boring as hell, and I am a demon! I'm not even supposed to say that! Ugh, but what I was expecting by something that involvs you?"

"Could you at least try to be something less than annoying? I wonder why I asked you to join me."

The arrogant one chuckled. "That's obvious, because you're a wimp and without me you don't have the strenght to do anything."

"Oh shut up..."

"Those clothes..."

"Uh? Who are you?"

"You are from the Cliff Village, am I right?"

"What do you want from my master? And what are those horns?"

* * *

"Go, you can win Edgar!" "C'mon Rampage, we have to show him who is the boss!"

After dodging a slash, Rampage Rabbit took a big carrot. "Oh no you don't!" Edgar cut the vegetable in half before his enemy could eat it, then he jumped so high that even Blaire wasn't able to see him. But the rabbit knew that tecnique and jumped high enough to reach Edgar, biting his sword and hitting the fencer with his head. The headbutt was extremly powerful but that didn't stopped Edgar from changing weapon.

"Wow, it's been a while since I saw my brother using a spear. He also used all his three gems, that rabbit must be though... I wonder what would have happened if it fought Goura."

"If Edgar defeated Goura, Rampage Rabbit could have won as well." Said Kyle

"Sorry to dissapoint you but Master used a piece of Goura's soul, he was far stronger than now. Golden Rabbit has zero chance against Golden Mono Shift."

The two fighters landed to the ground, both unable to fight anymore: Rampage turned gray and Edgar's spear broke. "Well..." Said Orin. "Wanna say it's a draw?" But the rabbit lost his balance, making obvious the victory of the fencer.

"Aww, we lost again!" Said Kyle. "The only plausible outcome." Replied EXeLD

"Congrats Edgar!"

"You're the best, brother!"

"Hisss..."

Tatiana felt sorry for Rampage "Aawww, don't be sad little cute rabb-" but...

"HIIISSSSS!"

"Eeeck!"

"Ahahahah!" Kyle laughed. "You shouldn't call him cute or little. Leave alone little cute."

The craftknight family returned to home and after lunch, Blaire visited Edgar who was sitting in the bed. "Ehy, what's wrong? Aren't you going to train or something?"

"Master Edgar is waiting the sunset."

'Curse you EXeLD!'

"Oh? And why?"

"Uh well..." Edgar hated to lie but couldn't afford to tell the truth about Lynn and Ryouga. "I heard that there's a last secret dungeon and I found what is seems to be the key." He lied. "And I think it will be very though, so I didn't want to waste energy."

Blaire didn't say a word for some minutes and this led Edgar to one conclusion: his master did not belive him. After another longe minutes he finally spoke. "I finally get it. You know, if you want to keep secrets you have to be far more clever than this!"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"It's because of the key that yesterday you wanted to see EXeLD in private, right?"

"U-Uh?" _What is he saying?_

"You almost managed to fool me but you screwed up everything when you talked about the key! And now let me see it."

"It's one of the weapons we made at night. It's the spear we made with the Mystery Box."

"Oh I see. I suppose you wanted to say your master that the Mystery Box was a part of the key."

"Affirmative."

"Now everything is clear. May you come in the kitchen? I'd like to know more about those dungeons and materials, I'm going to call Orin and Tatiana as well." Said Blaire before going upstairs.

"It seems our lucky parameter has increased by 200%."

"Yeah, you can say it EXeLD."

"What will you really do in the fortress? Will you continue to thank Lynn?"

Edgar blushed hard. "I-I-I d-don't know!"

"It's a problem for you. If you go alone, Master Blaire and Orin could discover the truth, but if I go with you, there won't be the right mood."

"Oh yeah... Ehy I have an idea."

"What is that?"

"Once we will be there, you will hide and wait."

"That's stupid, Lynn is not that easy to decive. We should just tell her the truth, you were forced to take me with you and then I will leave you alone. It's easier and safer, don't you think?"

"EXeLD you're a genius!"

"Negative, it is you who are not clever. Even Gedharm said that."

"Yeah yeah don't remind me that please, I don't need it!"

"Ehy Edgar, what are you waiting for?"

"Oh sorry Master!"

Edgar went upstairs and explained how he found those rare materials, starting with the Goura's gate, describing every aspect of the floors after the one when he defeated Goura and the monsters, far stronger than the ones he fought in his journey to find the Daemon Edges.

"I suppose they're still weaker than Rampage." Said Orin

"Uh yeah, but only if taken one by one. And trust me is rare that you can fight only one stray summon at time."

"Sometimes even my Omni Missles couldn't defeat the common monsters in one shot, much less the guardians of the materials."

"Guardians?" Asked Tatiana. "There is a stray summon who protects every material?"

"Well I guess this is why the dungeouns are blocked." Said Blaire.

In the middle of the long **(author: not so long but I wanted to end this part as soon as possible XD)** conversation EXeLD opened the door and noticed that the sunset arrived. "Master, the time has come. You've told me to warn you"

"Oh you're right! Sorry guys, I have to go now."

"Can I come with you?"

"Tataina, if the stray summons are really this strong I suppose we should stay away from the next dungeoun."

"Ugh, fine! But I want you to tell me everything about it! Like now, every single thing!"

"Oh y-yeah I will... Let's go EXeLD!" _I am screwed._ With this cruel thought on his mind, Edgar and his guardian went to the Fire Fortress and found Lynn, she had a worried look on her face though.

"Oh hi Edgar."

"What's the matter Lynn? Did something bad happen?"

"Yeah. Well not to me, but to some girls I found after this fortress."

"After this fortress? But there's a dead end here!"

"Not at all." She giggled. "If you close the boxes in a paricular order, you can open another passage."

"Really?" Edgar was both surprised and relifed, now he really found a dungeoun to describe to Tatiana.

 _Lucky parameter increased by 400%._

"Ehy Lynn, who is there?"

Edgar's heart suddenly stopped when he saw a pink-haired girl who wore a pink and white dress. Both EXeLD and Lynn noticed tears from the two teenagers' eyes, they were probably friends. Or at least, Exeld thought that.

"AERA!" Edgar ran towards the girl and hugged her, and the girl gave the hug back. "I-I missed you, I thought you were dead!"

"I missed you too, you don't know how much... Oh Edgar, I'm so glad I can see you again!"

"Uhm, do you know each other?" Lynn asked. She wasn't sure what happened but that girl were really close to Edgar, maybe too much. But her worst fear shattered one second later.

"Yeah, he is my brother." They were very similiar indeed, they shared the same silly and cute expression on their faces.

"That's right, I didn't see her since Guren attacked our village."

"Really? Nobody told us about your sister. Anyway I'm going to see Aera's guardian beast."

Aera noticed how her brother was looking at the woman named Lynn. "Ehy Edgar, is she a friend of yours?" Then she put a mocking smile when the boy started to stutter. "Or could it be... That my brother has a thing for older women?"

"S-Shut up!" He heavily blushed at her statement.

"Well I wouldn't blame you, she is really beautiful and looks so mature. It would be cool to become like her, one day."

"Anyway Aera, what happened to you?"

"A fire demon jerk attacked both me and my guardian beast even before we could react."

 _An fire demon? Could it be...?_ No, Ryouga was far from being that cruel. "Speaking of guardian beasts, here is mine."

"My name is EXeLD, I am a long range combat unite. Nice to meet you, Master's sister."

"Nice to know you too EXeLD, you can call me Aera." She smiled. "Ehy Edgar, wanna see my beast?"

"Uh I wouldn't mind." The group reached one of the restrooms and saw a sleeping girl, with longe, azure hair and a broken heart in her chest. She also had a pair of black wings. "Edgar, she is from the realm of Sapureth and her name is Dinah."

"I've heard of that realm from my old master. It's the home of both angels and devils, and some of them can transform or reverte into weaker forms."

"Woah, cool! Aera, can she transform as well?"

"Uhm, kinda of but it's complicated." She scratched her head. "Uh look, Dinah is waking up!"

The young girl named Dinah mumbled and opened her red eyes. "W-Where am I? Master Aera!"

"You're finally awake Dinah, you made me worry you know?"

"That Oni... I'm going to make him pay! He will beg me forgivness... Which I won't give!"

'Oni? I heard that word before.' Thought Edgar, but before he could reason about it he was interrupted by the girl. "Ehy, don't ignore me!"

"What? You weren't talking to me!"

"But I'm the damel you rescued, you must pay attention to me." She smirked. "And you are not even that handsome! What a failed knight you are."

"Master Edgar did not help you and your master, the woman did. She shouldn't have though."

"What did you say?!"

"Cut it out!" Both Edgar and Aera said and Lynn giggled.

"You're right Master, I won't participate in this thing any longer."

"N-no... Forgi..."

"Uh?"

"I am... I am..."

Edgar and Lynn looked concerned but Aera smiled. "Don't worry."

"I AM SORRYYYY!"

Suddenly Dinah's body were surrounded by a pink light and when it ended, the devil girl wasn't a devil anymore. She wore white clothes, the wings were white as well and she had a halo.

"What just happened? Sister, is that normal?"

"I'm terribly sorry for what Devil Dinah did!"

"Explain yourself, what do you mean?" Asked Lynn

"This body has two personalities. I am Angel Dinah, the other one is Devil Dinah. Trust me, despite her rudeness, she is actually sorry... No I'm... SHUT UUUUP!"

"Well I guess she is..."

"Turning into Devil Dinah, yes."

"Does she have to scream like everytime she transforms?" Asked Edgar.

"Ugh... Yes I have! Do you have a problem with that?"

"Logic: 0, nonsense: 1."

"Anyway Edgar, what happened to you? How is our father?"

"Uh! Well, you see... After you escaped he had to save me by using all his power and... He..."

"I see... And then what happened?"

Before Edgar could explain, the group heard a laugh that shocked the male fencer and EXeLD. "It can't be! That voice is..."

Edgar and Exeld run out of the fortress, the others followed them and Lynn saw the same man that she defeated just before showing her true form for the first time.

"Gedharm!"

 **FINALLY! I FINALLY MANAGED TO END THIS CHAPTER! Anyway, Aera and Dinah were the mysterious figures (they were originally supposed to be Ritchburn and Killfith) and Gedharm is back! Why? Because Gedharm was poorly treated in the game. Yeah I know that he is supposed to be a pathetic villain (AHAHAHAHAHAH- *cough* ehm, come Ryouga!) but I have a thing for underrated things/characters. You know, Dragon Ball GT, Elpizo, Knuckled The Eckidna ect. But where is Ryouga? Will he ever meet Edgar again? Will our heroes be able to stop this new Oni Gedharm? And most of all, how will Edgar and Lynn deal with their promise? Stay tuned to know :3**


End file.
